


零下十度与铁锅炖大鹅更配哦

by yukikaze



Series: 枭终二人转 [3]
Category: DCU（comics）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukikaze/pseuds/yukikaze
Summary: 终极人搂起小托马斯韦恩使劲地大声亲了一口。“想起来没！”
Relationships: Kal-Il | Ultraman/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman
Series: 枭终二人转 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572160
Kudos: 16





	零下十度与铁锅炖大鹅更配哦

**Author's Note:**

> 前文见https://pundarika.lofter.com/post/1f12da1c_1c74587d0

终极人搂起小托马斯韦恩使劲地大声亲了一口。  
“想起来没！”  
刚刚熬了三五个通宵的、头发乱糟糟的韦恩先生脸上渐渐现出难以置信的神色。  
————————————  
小托马斯韦恩停下车，四下里已经全黑了，只有车灯照亮蹲在街边招手的漂亮年轻人，是那种厚刘海儿和丑眼镜挡不住的漂亮，除此之外倒无甚特别，看起来安静无害又大件。  
他站起来弯着腰敲车窗，这下是真的很大件了。  
这个年头还有荒郊野岭敢搭过路车的蠢大学生，托马斯无奈地看着他笑出一排洁白的小牙。  
“我……打劫。”  
蠢大学生晕晕乎乎地说。  
见鬼，是个喝多了的蠢大学生。  
托马斯立即拉开手刹，被蠢大学生扒住车窗，居然没跑动，这下问题严重，他开始认真后悔，以后无论多么需要装成普通穷鬼低调行事，车可以不装备重武器，但总要四驱吧。  
“你就闭嘴下车钱包交出来清事儿，哎等等……”年轻人蓝得发光的眼珠子一转，笑嘻嘻地打量他：“算了算了，劫色吧还是。”  
韦恩少爷第一次见这种阵仗，茫然地想他还真的不知道拦下的是谁啊。  
这是什么粗糙的阴谋弱智的陷阱吗。  
年轻人自以为轻手轻脚地掰开车门钻了进去，托马斯赶忙放倒车座以免被压断气。年轻人衣服上落了些绿莹莹的粉末，白皮肤光洁无暇，大眼睛黑白分明，活脱脱是恐怖片里画皮最漂亮的那种艳鬼。  
年轻蠢大学生艳鬼把外套敞开，托马斯立即被劈头盖脸的超高浓度可乐糖浆味冲得两眼一黑。  
更正，发情期年轻蠢大学生艳鬼，还像条特大章鱼一样缠人身上。托马斯晕晕乎乎地想，好甜，牙疼。  
他从物理意味上甜蜜而沉重的负担下伸出胳膊试图将人敲晕，未果，试图将人勒晕，仍然未果，身体素质好得过分的年轻人没感到气氛险恶，反而更热情地蹭来蹭去，衣服甩得到处是。  
可我真不想在雪没化完的冬夜搞坏手头唯一一辆车，托马斯极不情愿地胜之不武地一口叼住他的后颈，皮肤滑溜溜然而竟没能咬到腺体。不过仍然见效，年轻人嗷了一声，瘫他身上没动静了。  
韦恩先生摸着怀里软软的头毛，心想也许这孩子真不是哪个道上老朋友派来阴他的，只是单纯有毛病，大约本该供脑子的营养都输送到奶子去了罢。  
甚至让托马斯不太想在新车里拧断他的脖子了，哦对，目测此君一拳能锤倒两百来头牛，不费点力气怕是拧不断。  
漂亮的小蠢货没晕半分钟，非常适时地抬起头，大眼睛呼眨呼眨，看来无辜极了。  
“这他妈怎么……你谁啊？”  
他神速地窜了出去，气势汹汹地蹲在车盖上。以他的身材客观来讲可谓翩若惊鸿。  
“小托马斯韦恩。你刚刚还要打劫我哎。”  
这有些过于荒谬，实在不像阴谋了。  
托马斯隔着挡风玻璃模模糊糊地欣赏小蠢货艰难回忆的精彩表情和“干莫非我以前磕多了也会失智吗！”的后知后觉。  
不对不能笑，蠢归蠢他总归有些蛮力，要说没受过训练太牵强了。  
小伙子看样子想开了，从车盖跳下来。  
“内啥，我是克拉克，刚才呃就，意外……大概？我看你也没咋吃亏，天儿也不早了马上就七点半，要不招待您到我那歇一宿算赔礼吧。”  
“倒也不必。”  
托马斯说，奈何这个克拉克立即扒回车盖泰山压顶，他是半步也发动不起来。  
要命，怕不是真有超能力，托马斯忍不住偷偷摸摸兜里的小玩意儿们。  
行吧，不入虎穴焉得虎子。  
但他终于还是没忍住：“打个商量，天这么冷，你先把衣服穿好怎么样？”  
  
摸黑带着人走过光秃秃的田埂，克拉克站在小院里美滋滋地炫耀：“昨天才整好的，多有节日气氛！”  
院子里每棵树上都缠了两溜大灯泡子，一会发红光一会发黄光一会发蓝光，花里胡哨映在雪地上。  
“土锤。”  
苛刻的韦恩先生实话实说。  
“那你到底要不要进来？”  
克拉克横眉立目地靠在门板上，托马斯闭嘴走了进去，活像被绑架。  
“怎么着，咱先吃饭？”  
克拉克殷勤地抹平壁炉前带镂空小花边的白桌布，把这挑三拣四的祖宗让到客厅。  
“顺便一提，我有超能力，你想吃什么我马上就能给你变出来，不是堪萨斯特产也行。”  
韦恩先生说噢我天天山珍海味吃得很累，本来整两张苹果馅饼凑合凑合也成，但既然你这么说那我想吃红菜汤配铁锅炖大鹅配炸糖球配烤羊驼串，应景。  
你好挑啊，但是可以。克拉克宽容地点点头，大晚上提了把遮阳伞出去。  
托马斯瞪着院门发愣，树上挂的大灯泡时而排成ULTRA时而排成MAN，哦，还是个特摄爱好者。  
正当他准备理所当然地不告而别时克拉克推门蹦了进来，左手拎着伞和仨饭盒右手捧一个大锅撂在桌上。  
托马斯看看烤羊驼串上的土豆又看看克拉克脸上质朴刚健的得意笑容，这人到底是有几个同伙，不应该啊同伙早该立即跳出来持枪谈判而不是满足阔佬刁难。  
“真的好快，你是插队了还是没给钱？”  
“啊，没排队也没给钱。”  
克拉克叼着半块土豆坦荡地回答，被拍了一脸猫头鹰借记卡。  
“麻烦您滚回去结账，还有把锅给人家还回去。”  
你好难伺候啊，但是可以，吃完再去成不？  
他撇撇嘴，飞快地把卡装进裤兜。  
无事献殷勤非奸即盗，托马斯凝重地拿勺子戳戳码得整整齐齐的大鹅，决定对这个胸大无脑的漂亮乡下坏东西接下来的动向提高警惕 。  
坏东西很令他失望，除了衬衫只系俩扣并公然散发可怕的厚重糖浆味之外没干任何居心叵测的事。  
我以后再也不会尝试可乐配大鹅了，托马斯心神不宁地想。  
  
不时不晌地喝掉很多热汤，托马斯倒在沙发上，空气发凉但克拉克发暖。  
“你刚咬我来着吧，好人做到底，可不能始乱终弃啊。”克拉克凑得更近了些，脸上泛粉呼吸湿润。  
“我不该待太久的。”  
“放心啦，超能力，超快。”克拉克嘟嘟囔囔地咬他耳垂。  
托马斯捏捏他的腰，“就在客厅？”  
“干脆点，这又没别人。”  
“你确定，待会不会刀斧手齐出吧。”  
托马斯不动声色地揉他后颈，闻到自己掩藏着克制的百爪挠心的气味。  
“我用得着仙人跳吗？”克拉克骑在他身上大受冒犯，“我直接动手不就完事了？我一次能打二十个你不带喘气的。”  
“那你就……真的……好厉害哦。”  
托马斯边忙活边拉着尖酸刻薄的长音儿。  
“我当然厉害了，我还能透视呢，大多数东西都能看穿。”  
“我旅行箱装的什么？”  
“不知道，得什么毛病才用钛合金做旅行箱啊。”  
“你就吹吧，你连我内衣啥色儿都看不出来。”  
“刚在车上我还看见来着！”克拉克不服气地嚷嚷，“这么愿意让人参观裤衩，变态吧！”  
“是谁拦路猥亵陌生变态还骑人家身上炫耀超能力啊？”  
“没事儿。”  
克拉克探过头特别响亮地亲了托马斯一口。  
“好啦，待会你睡一觉就全忘啦，我的超能力。”  
“根本离谱，你够令人难忘的。”  
“忘不了我就绑架你，然后讹钱撕票。”  
“这个恐怕不行，……卢瑟先生。”  
托马斯摆摆手。  
“我不姓卢瑟。”  
“得了吧门牌上写着呢。”  
“噢忘了提，这是莱昂内尔老头的家，不过没事，他早翘辫子啦，肯定不在乎有人善加利用的。”显然不是很纯朴的年轻人翻个白眼，翘着脚坐桌上，“瞅啥，不是我杀的，高中之后我再没干过这种事，我今儿就是一时犯晕，出门儿的时候绝对没想着绑票，至于现在……”  
托马斯扫兴地叹气，在哥谭成天和精神病共事，怎么在苞米地散心也能撞见个如此别出心裁的精神病，可惜了这么漂亮的脸。美国没有净土了吗，下回还是去殖民地遛弯吧。  
托马斯拍开旅行箱，干脆地照脑门给了他的超能力小艳遇一枪，确保断气，趁四下无人，当夜飞往英国度假。  
————————————  
“操内个神经病是你啊？”夜枭死死瞪着终极人，怪不得之后阿尔弗雷德找不到尸体可以处理，而他在飞机里醒来时几乎不记得给管家下过命令，只隐隐约约想起自己整夜陷在苞米地邂逅某死甜死甜的发情期神经病Omega而后将其做掉。除了脑子一以贯之地有问题，这些特质和摒弃自然繁殖的氪星人卡尔莱尔基本没有关系嘛。  
“啥玩意神经病，老子那时候是美国甜心好不啦，你裤腰带还没系上就翻脸不认人，好意思说。”  
“你都要撕票了。”  
“那都还没绑架你嘛，你就直接打枪，吃枪子倒不算啥，正好碰上氪星人二十四年零七个月一次的发情期耶，恢复的时候我差点给太阳晒化。”  
终极人恬不知耻地指出：“别说，要不是你活好你绝对活不到现在，还跟我这整宿不睡装猫头鹰。”  
“哦，谢谢夸奖。”  
夜枭心有余悸地默默数落年轻的自个敢睡陌生外星神经病的大无畏精神。  
可不就是现世报呢，就这小畜生给他造成点不可名状的心理阴影，往后三年闻见可乐味就牙疼。  
“你那时候怎么回事儿，路上见个人就吹自个有超能力？”  
“我比别人强我还藏着掖着干嘛，你还路上见个人就睡，别老鸹嫌猪黑了。”  
终极人理直气壮地讲，不知从哪掏出串烤羊驼肉递给他，真够爱现的。夜枭不由鄙视此人心理年龄，然后突然想起来：“等会，那都十好几年的事了，当时你成年了没？”  
“我们氪星人80岁才算成年，我现在都没有80岁呢。”终极人信誓旦旦。  
我信你个鬼。  
夜枭突然开始怀疑终极人当时没找他算账是因为被他爆头，本就有限的脑子又洒出来一半。  
“而且过后我给条子打电话说卢瑟老家房子里有脑浆子，不一定谋杀亲爹还是怎么，那帮人找了他好一阵麻烦呢，哈哈哈。”  
终极人坐桌子上揽镜自照，边往下摁支楞起来的小卷毛边欢快地说。  
“你还真没装回去脑子啊！”  
夜枭头一次手持烤羊驼串敬畏地仰望一个外星人。


End file.
